E Lit's Greatest Hits
by lettuce09
Summary: Bella has everything she wants from a boyfriend in Edward,but Jake just has this "umph" about him.When Jake finnaly wins Bella's heart,will Edward do something that nearly pushes her off the edge,causing her to hold on to Jake for dear life?J/B lemons AH
1. Chapter 1

**Told from Bella's and Jacob's POV. Why Jacob? Cuz I like to get inside his head.**

_**I don't own Twilight or any other book written by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**_ **But if I did...**

Bella's POV

I wake up at 7 in the morning and hit the off button on my alarm clock. I sat up and looked at the picture taped to my wall of me and my best friend Jacob Black playing in the mud when we were 5. That was taken by his dad, Billy, almost 13 years ago. Next to it, I looked at a picture of me and my boyfriend Edward Cullen; his arm is on my shoulder while looking at me longingly, while I smiled at the camera. Edward and I have been going out since the beggining of 11th grade last year. He finally got up the nerve to ask me. I was so happy he did. We've known each other since 9th grade when he moved to Forks from Alaska. I really started falling for him when I was in 10th grade. I loved the way he looked at me, the way he smiled (especially his crooked one) and the way he would hug me every morning he saw me. It was like we were 2 puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together.

I sat up out of bed and did my usual morning routine...got my teeth brushed, washed my face, put on my clothes, same old same old. I went downstairs to the kitchen and saw Charlie reading today's paper. I opened the fridge and looked for the milk.

"Morning Charlie" It was easy to find the milk in the empty fridge. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping after school today.

"Morning Bells" That was all I got from him. He shielded his face with the paper while I leaned on the island and watched him read. We don't really say much in the morning. There was nothing really to say. I heard Edward's car pull up, grabbed my school bag and walked towards the door.

"Bye Charlie, I'll see you after school?" I opened the door and smiled at Edward. He smiled my favorite smile and I just stood there taking him in.

"Yea. Edward?"

"Yes Cheif Swan" he didnt take his eyes off me.

"You take care of my girl" I started to walk out the door as he said this.

"Sure thing Chief Swan!" He had to yell the last part becuase I pratically slammed the door. He walked me to his car and opened my door. He got in on his side while I put my seatbelt on.

"Hey beautiful. How are you this morning?" He put his belt on and started to back out of the driveway.

"Im doing fine. How are you?" I took his hand off the wheel. He looked at me and smiled. I already knew the answer.

"You ask me that every morning..."

"And I already know. I just love to hear you say it" He squeezed my hand. He pulled the car over and looked me in the eyes.

"My dear Bella, I wouldn't be in this car holding your hand if I wasn't doing okay. Do you know why I feel okay?" I shook my head, as if I didn't know! He rolled his eyes and got closer to my face. "Becuase your love is the reason I'm in this car, holding your hand." He shrugged. "Feeling okay."

I smiled. "I really do love you" His lips touched mine. It was a sweet kiss. I wanted to get a little deeper into the kiss, but Edward was the first to pull. He let go fo my hand and started the car, driving towards school. I rested my hands in my lap, looking out the window.

When we got to school, I saw a poster announcing our last day of school activity; "Want a free iPod? Get a raffle ticket at the 'Year End Forks Annual High School Carnival!'" I rolled my eyes. I don't do that kinda stuff. I don't go to carnivals or any other school activity. No chance. But I'm meeting Edward there before we leave so...kinda sucks.

"Are you sure you don't want me to buy you a raffle ticket?" He looked down at me, and I could tell he was dissapointed by the sound of his voice.

"I thought you would rather buy the iPod" A good thing about my boyfriend's parent's being doctors? I know Edward can provide for me. The downside? Well I'm not one for flash and sparkle.

"You won't let me buy you one"

"Then, again, why would I want you to buy the raffle ticket?" We've had this conversation ever since they put the poster up a week ago. We stopped and he stepped in front of me. He had a good foot on me and had to practically hunch his whole body down. I liked how I could see stubble growing back on his chin. His blue eyes made me want to fly in the California sky and never take a break. Cheesy right? What can I say? He makes me think this way.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I want to provide for you and shower you with gifts."

I kissed him on the cheeck "Edward, I don't need an iPod. I don't need you to buy anything for me... It's too much." He streightened up and pulled his backpack up higher on his shoulder not taking his eyes off me.

The bell rings and he walks me to class, but doesn't hold my hand.

When school is over, I go outside to the football field and try to look for Edward at the carnival. I can't find him anywhere, so I just grab a hot dog and sit down at an empty table near the dart board game. Something blocks the sun from my eyes and I have to squint to see who it is.

"Edward?" I say covering my eyes with the hand not holding my hot dog. The dark figure sat down at the table across from me and looked at me surprised.

"You confuse me with _that_ guy?" He practically spits out the "that" part. He smiles and I smile back.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Jacob, my best friend in the whole world. I don't know what I would do without him. He's the person I go to when I'm feeling sad because he has this sense of humor and comfort that will make you forget your reason for existing. He has copper color skin, eyes that make you want to swim in chocolate, a smile that would light the universe, energy for hours and a body for days. Any girl could see Jake's abs miles away, and his bicepts were as big as my head. He wasn't a meaty buff, just a typical american 17 year old buff. Just, hotter. He had the type of voice that could put you to sleep at night and a laughter that would make you never wanna stop joking.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The carnival gives us a reason to end school early, it being the last day and all before summer break. I continue eating my hot dog. He gives me his unopened bottle of water.

"Thanks"

"Yes mom, I'm supposed to be in school. But I heard Forks High was having a carnival so I decided to drop by. Please don't ground me." He gives me puppy dog eyes and interlocks his fingers. I laugh at his face, but cover my mouth because I don't want him to see my mushy hot dog in my mouth. He smiles.

"Where's your weirdo boyfriend?" He turns his head and tries to look for him.

"I don't know, Jake. But when you see him, tell him I want to go home. Ive been her for 40 minutes longer than expected." I take another bite of my hot dog, downing it with his water. For a day in Forks, Washington, it was pretty warm out and the sun peaked out of the clouds for more than 10 seconds at a time.

"Bella if you want to go home, I can take you." I loooked down at the table and put the cap back on his water so I could swallow my food.

"Thank you Jake. But I think I'll wait for Edward." He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, if you get in the car with me, you could be home by now."

"Jacob, I'm okay. Edward will take me home." I looked up at him and he was looking right at me. Damn those eyes.

"How long are you going to be here?" I was kinda thinking about hanging out with him until I found Edward, but ruled against it. I need to get Jake out of my mind. My friend,Jessica, calls me an emotional whore becuse I have the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for, but I can't stop thinking about Jake, a guy who shows no intrest in me. I love Edward, I really do. He is everything I ever hoped for in a boyfriend. I didn't settle for him just because I was afraid of being alone. Besides, I waited for Jake my whole life. Edward had only known me for two years before he asked me out. If Jake didn't want me by now, he never really did.

"Until it's over. Why?" He raised and eyebrow.

"If I don't find him, or if he doesn't find me, I'll call you to come and get me okay?" He nodded his head and got up.

"If you need anything you call me okay Bells?" He leaned on the table, 8 inches from my face. I nodded. He shook his head while walking away. No more than 2 minutes later, Edward showed up just as I was throwing my trash away.

"Hey baby, ready to go?" I took his hand and we headed towards his car. I looked for Jake so he could know I was leaving the carnival. I figured I would text him in the car.

When we pulled into the driveway, my dad's cruiser was parked. Edward stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I looked at him and smiled. He took my hand and started moving closer to me. I leaned back towards the window.

"Edward you know we can't do this here" I tried to look in his eyes and he just kept moving forward.

"Mmmmhmmm. I know..."

"Well since you know you need to stop before Charlie kills you" He started kissing my neck. It felt good but it needed to stop. I had to hold a moan to get my point across.

"Bella" he said between kisses, "He won't kill me. He can't even see inside the car" His hands moved up my torso.

"Edward" I pushed him off me, giving him enough force to get the idea. he sat back in his seat and ran his fingers through his hair. "I've been in the car for too long and _I'm_ the one that has to hear him tell me _again_ how we don't follow his rules. He already doesn't like you" I looked at him. "Don't push it Edward." He sighed, nodded, but didn't look at me. I focused on the dashboard.I played with my fingers. "Maybe tomorrow we could catch up? At your place?" He nodded his head, looking out the window. I squeezed his hand and got out of the car. I turned to look at him as he pulled out the driveway. He gave me a small smile and drove away. I walked towards the door ready for Charlie's "Why I hate Edward speech" again.

**Feedback and reviews are as awesome as writing this fanfic for you. See you in the next chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's books or ideas. But if i did, I'd be walking the red carpet at the premiers.**_

Jacob's POV

I was walking to my next class in La Push's school on the rez when Quil and Embry shouted my name down the hall.

"Hey, Black!" They both shouted in unison.

"Quil, Embry, what's up boys?" I pulled my backpack up higher on my shoulder, waiting for them to cath up to me. Embry spoke first.

"Kim told me that Forks High was having a carnival today and me and Quil where about to head out. We were wondering if you wanted to come? Since you have the hots for Bella and all" They both snickered. They've known I've liked Bella forever since 9th grade. They say I get all funny when I'm around her and completely ignore them when she comes to my place.

"Haha, very funny. Nah, man, I don't think imma go. Bella doesn't go to stuff like that anyway." I started heading back to my class.

"Clair texted me about 15 minutes ago and said Bella was walking around looking like a lost puppy." Both Quil and Embry's girlfriend's went to Forks High. Both their parents were upset they didn't go out with a girl from the rez, but when anyone sees them with their girls... I can't even explain the connection that they have. There's no way anyone could ever seperate them. I've always wanted that with Bella, but her sorry ass boyfriend was always in my way.

"Alright man. I'll go"

"Yeah...gettin some alone time with Bella" I hit Quil on the head.

"Shut up man. Let's go" We walked out the shool. No security, no camera's, no alrams. The adults around here trusted us way too much.

When we got to the school, Kim and Clair were waiting by the parkinglot. They ran up to the car and greeted me, but focused all their attention on their boyfriends. I closed the door and walked away feeling as if I was interrupting.

I walked up and down the football field twice before I saw Balla getting ready to eat a hotdog. She didn't have a drink with her so I bought a bottle of water. Before I went to the table, I looked around to see if I saw the Cullen boy anywhere near her. He was not going to ruin my time with her.

When the coast was clear I walked up to the table and I blocked the sun from her beautiful brown eyes, she had to cover them to see.

"Edward?" I let out a low sigh as I sat at the table.

"You confuse me with _that _guy? I want to puch his face as I see him with her in my head.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I play with my finger's not taking my eyes off her. I wanted to tell her I came for her, but decided not to.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"_I came down to see you Bell's. I wanted to hear your voice._ I gave her the bottle of water.

"Thanks"

"Yes mom, I'm supposed to be in school. But I heard Forks High was having a carnival so I decided to drop by" I gave her my puppy dog eyes and pleaded with my fingers. She laughs and it's the best sound in the world. I can't help but smile.

"Where's your weirdo boyfriend?" I look around for him pissed, wondering why he left her alone.

"I don't know Jake, but when you see him, tell him I want to go home. I've been here for 40 minutes longer than I expected." He left her alone at a carnival eating a hot dog when she could be having fun? Fucking prick.

"Bella, if you want to go home I can take you." She looks down at the table, knowing she's about to blush, when I see her ears, I smile loving the way I affect her.

"Thank you Jake. But I think I'll wait for Edward" I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, if you get in the car with me, you could be home by now" Oh, shit. I just remembered I didn't drive my car. I would have to ask Quil for the keys. I would cross that bridge when I got there.

"Jacob, I'm okay. Edward will take me home." I looked right at her. I would call a fucking helicopter for her if I could.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"Until it's over. Why?" Is she asking me to stay with her and keep her company?

"If I don't find him, or if he doesn't find me, I'll call you okay?" Fuck. I nodded my head and got up.

"If you need anything you call me okay Bells?" I got in her face, making sure she understood how serious I was about her needing anything. I could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair. If I could dip her whole body in chocolate while her hair was smelling like that and lick all the chocolate off I would. She nodded and I got off the table. If only she knew how much better I am for her, my life would be so much better. I mean, what that fucker said about her last year... I lost my train of thought. I saw Edward walk near me. I looked at him, disgusted wondering how the most perfect girl could want someone so stupid. Stupid enough to not know what a great girl he has right in front of him.

I looked around for Quil and Embry, ready to go home. They could drop me off and come back here for all I cared.

I got a text from Bella knowing she found Cullen.

_hey J. im in the car w/ ed. can we hang sunday? ed has 2 go 2 some therapist expo with his parents and charlie's going fishing with harry._

Sometimes I get so mad being her 2nd choice friend when Edward couldn't be with her.

_idk bella_

_plz j? i need some company_

I ran my hand through my hair, wishing she did it. I thought about what I just did and realized I can't say no to my girl.

_okay bells, ill pick up up around 12_

I found Embry and Quil. They were both trying to win stuffed animals with their girlfriends at their side. I tapped Quil on the shoulder.

"Yo, Quil, I need to get home." He brushed me off his shoulder.

"Too bad man, I'm not ready to...OH!" He just threw his last ring on the neck of a bottle.

"I want the pink one!" The game guy went and unhooked the medium sized pink cow off the pole and Clair kissed Quil on the cheeck.

"Quil, I need to go home" I said again. He turned and looked at me while Clair claimed her prize.

"Black, man, what's your rush?" Clair turned around and Quil put his arm on her shoulder. I looked down on the ground and played with the grass. I hated them at the moment.

"She left man. She left with the douche. I was gonna take her home and..."

"And what? You didn't have a car to take her home in. Beside's how far do you think you think you can go with her? You've loved her for as long as you can remember but don't have the balls to tell her. You bitch about Edward and I'm tired of hearing you whine."

"Hey Quil, cool it man, I don't..."

"You've had your chance before and you were to chicken to ask her out one one date. ONE DATE man. She's with Cullen now and it's your fault." I have half a mind to punch him in the face. My hands are in such a tight fist my short nails are cutting through my skin. I had to breathe before relaxing my fingers. As much as I hate Quil for talking to me like that, I can't punch him. He's right.

"Come on Quil, you heard what Cullen said about her. She cant be with him. I would do anything to get her to understand my feelings for her"

"You say that, but you haven't done anything to show her. How will she know _if you don't show her?_" I thought about what he said. Clair took Quil's hand. He sighed before speaking.

"I know she can't be with him, we all do. But if you want her to know, you have to show her Jake. Show her you can do better than Cullen. Show her you love her. Show her Cullen aint got nothin on my Jakey Boy"

I had to laugh at that one. He shook my shoulder and laughed with me.

"Embry, Kim, come on. Ima take us all home. Jakey here's got some thinkin to do about his girl" Kim sighed and left empty handed from the game but Embry bought her some icecream on the way out. Quil's right. We all now how bad Cullen is for Bella. We didn't tell her the reason because we knew she wouldn't belive us. We knew she'd hate us. One day, she will dump the douche like yesterday's trash and be with me forever. Forever begins on Sunday.

**The ending's kinda New Moon-ish huh? But the story is not. I had a hard time trying to write it diffrently but it flows with the rest of the story. Notice how I left the twist about Edward? My story will not be in the shadows of New Moon or any of Stephanie's other books, I promise. Getting reviews are as awesome as Jacob.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Twilight, or any other book with Stephanie Meyer's name on it.**_

**But if I did, Jacob and Bella would have gotten married, had a baby, and I would have met Taylor L. by now.**__

Bella's POV

"Bella!" I barely put one step in the front door of the Cullen's house when Alice, Edward's giddy sister, came running towards me. She put both arms around my neck.

"Uh, hey Alice" We started spinning around in a circle. I patted her on the back and she released me from her death hold and so I could say 'Hi' to everyone else. Edward's brothers and sisters were all standing around in a semicircle looking at me. They were in order by age: Emmet being the eldest at 19, Rosalie 16, Jasper 15 and Alice being the youngest at 13; Edward turns 18 in November. I felt akward satnding in the middle, feeling like I was being watched under individual microscopes by each of his relatives. His parents, the Drs. Carlisle and Esme Cullen, said their hello's from the kitchen, no doubt making a steak dinner. Everyone went back to what they were doing before while Edward and I shuffled into his room on the second floor. He held my hand as we ascended the stairs, his thumb brushing each of my fingers.

"Bella, why is your hand sweaty? You're not nervous are you?" He chuckled and let go of my hand as he opened the door. _Hell yeah I'm nervous!_ I mean, not about the make-out session we were about to have, but about the internship I got this summer in New York. A whole summer without Edward was making me nervous.

"Bella are you comming in or what?" He sounded really impatient and annoyed. I looked at him sitting on his bed. _C'mon Bella, get your head out of the gutter._ I closed the door, walked over to him, and stood inbetween his legs. His height subtracted from the height of his bed brought him down to the same level as me. I rested my knees on his bed and he started kissing my neck, holding my hands.

"Mmmmm you smell so good Bella." He kept moving up and down my neck, showering me with kisses. His hands moved to my butt.

"Tell me what I smell like Edward" I played along, not really paying attention to what I was doing or saying. At this point, I honestly didn't care. I was too busy thinking about my internship to pay attention to what we were doing. I put my hands down the back of his shirt and he took over what he could see of my breast in my v-neck.

"You smell (kiss) like (kiss) strawberries." I thought about Jacob and all the times he said I smelled like starwberries. I wondered how he would react to my news.

"Mmmm, this shirt has got to go. " He pulled my v-neck off and attacked my stomach. He had his hands move up and down my thighs, each time getting closer to my zipper. He stood up and began messing with my bra.

"Can I take this off?" he kissed as much of my skin that my bra didn't cover.

"No" I said, surprised by his question.

"Why not?" He whined, sounding dissapointed._ Because I am not about to have sex with you in your parents house while your whole family is here._ Oh, please! Like that would work. He sat on his bed and his hands started moving down from my back to unbutton my pants. I figured this was the best time to tell him about my internship before we went to far.

"Edward? I'm going..." Man, what's the best way to tell him? He laughed.

"Bella, sweetheart, I believe the proper words are 'I'm cumming'. And don't do that until I get inside your pants okay?" I rolled my eyes.

"No, Edward..." _Tell him Bella. _ "What I'm trying to say is..." _Tell him Bella!_ My pants were almost off. _For God's sake TELL HIM WOMAN!_

"Edward, I'm going to New York" He stopped moving his hands. My pants fell on the floor and his lips were close to my panties. I'm glad I stoped him when I did. He stood up off the bed and I tried to look in his eyes, but he wouldn't look at me. _Why won't he ever look at me?_

"I'm going to one of the Penguin Publishing Groups of North America in New York for a 2 month summer internship called 'English Literature's Greated Hits'. I leave this Monday" He sat on the bed, but still didn't look at me.

"I have a chance to study great pieces of fiction by some of the greatest English Literature writers from the past 200 years. I also have the chance to help edit works of fiction sent to the publishing group by authors in the 21st century." This time, he finally looked in my eyes. I pulled my pants back on and started walking around his room, excited, knowing how awesome this could be for my future.

"And I get to work with some of the best publishers in the country getting a hands on experience of the process it takes to get a book on the shelves." I wanted to be a writer so bad, I would do anything to become one. I didn't care what kind either. Wether it be books or newspapers or magazines, no one was going to stop me from reaching my dreams. I got so excited I forgot he was in the room. He stood up and grabbed my arm to stop my pacing.

"New York for two months?" He sounded exasperated and ran his fingers through his hair. This was not the reaction I was expecting. I nodded my head yes.

"Well then" He sighed and looked me up and down "I guess we better have sex now huh?" He pulled me close and started unbuttoning my pants again.

"What? Edward no. We are not about to have sex." Not only would it be my first time, but I really didn't want to have sex with him. At this very moment I mean. I pushed him away from me and looked around for my shirt. I was about to put it on when I found it but he grabbed my arm and slammed me against his body.

"Why not huh Bella?" He held me so I couldn't excape.

"Edward let me g.."

"You don't like me anymore? Hm? You're just gonna leave me?" He put his hand on my face but not in a nice way. He practically squeezed my mouth so tight that my teeth were about to fly out. I tried to push him off but he was to strong. Just as he was about to kiss me, the door swung open and Alice came in the room. He let go of me and pushed me on the bed, hard.

"Esme said dinner is ready" Her voice descended with each word. Edward spoke.

"Thanks Alice. We'll be down in a minute." She looked and me, then back at him and nodded before leaving the room. Thank God she left the door open. Edward left without looking at me.

We ate dinner in silence. Alice was usually the conversation starter, but I guess after what she saw, she didn't have much to say.

"Bella, what are your plans for the summer?" I guess Esme couldn't take the silence anylonger either. I was about to swallow my food and answer when Edward spoke for me.

"She has and internship this summer in New York." He spoke with an anoyance in his voice. "She's leaving Monday" They all stoped eating. There was a long, akward pause before Carlisle spoke.

"What kind of internship?" I looked around the table, all eyes on me. My face started burning.

"I'm working at one of the companie's publishing houses in New York with some of the best publishers in the state." They looked at each other and started making comments and asking questions. I was getting a hedache from all the noise.

"Are you going to make it alone?"

"What if you get lost?"

"What if you trip in the middle of the street and get run over?"

"What if you get home sick? What about Charlie?"

"I don't think she'll make it alone"

I tapped my fork on my plate to get everyone to be quiet. I stood up, insulted by the little faith they had in me.

"Charlie is okay with me leaving. In fact, he's the one that encouraged me to apply for the intership. I am really upset that you all have little faith in me." I looked around the table and they all looked at me. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Edward, I'd like to go home." He looked at me, and gave me the evil eye, but stood up anyway. I grabbed my bag off of the couch and headed towards his car. He tried to hold my hand as we walked, but I didn't let him, remembering what he did to me earlier. When we got in the car he was the first to speak.

"I'm really sorry for what I did Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just that being without you for two months would be unbearable" I looked at him and he seemed really sincere. What he did to me was no doubt unnaceptable, but I decided to accept his apology with a kiss on the cheeck.

"I know Edward and I'm sorry, but this internship will help build my future carrer. Next time, just tell me you're upset instead of showing me okay? You are proud of me right?" He smiled and started the car, but didn't give me an answer and didn't look at me. _Jacob would have been proud of me. _I really need to stop thinking bout him.

When we got to Charlie's house, we got out of the car and he walked me to the door. He held my hands and looked away in the distance.

"Well," he took my hands and started palying with them "I guess this is good-bye" I nodded my head yes. He kissed me but it wasn't as passionate as I wanted it to be. I rubbed his lips with my tounge, but he pulled. I took it as a sign that he wanted to be romantic and wanted me to savor our last moment. He looked at my face and touched it with his hands, making it turn red. Edward smiled and kissed me on the cheeck before walking towards his car. He pulled out of the driveway and I watched his car turn the corner. I walked in the house, seeing Charlie asleep on the couch with the nine o'clock news on and a beer hanging in his hand for dear life.

"Nine o' clock. His bedtime" I took the beer bottle from his hand and shook him awake. He looked at me and squinted his eyes.

"Hey Bells, how'd it go?" He stood up and streched before heading towards the stairs. Flashbacks of what happened today invaded my mind. I was about to get upset, but remembered what he told me. He apologized for what he did and told me he didn't mean it, and I knew it was true.

"It was hard for him but he accepted it." He nodded his head in approval and went up to his room. I turned off the TV and put the bottle on the coffee table. I started walking towards my room, hoping Jacob wouln't be as upset.

**I really wanted to choke Edward and slap Bella in this chapter. Is she really that naive? Let's hope not. The love you all give me is as awesome as Bella following her dreams.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated. Been in summer school. Let's hope it won't happen again. **

_**I don't own any of Stepahnie Meyer's characters or books.**_ **I just like making them my puppets and putting on a show for you.**

BPOV

I woke up late on Sunday morning. After my morning routine, I went downsatirs to get some breakfast. I found the note on the island form Charlie saying he already left and he wouldn't be back until 8. I went back upstairs to get ready when I noticed Jake sent me a text.

_bells, i can't pick u up until around 6. sumtin came up._

Great, how am I supposed to kill 7 hours? Well, I haven't packed yet, Charlie didn't know that, and I was leaving in less tahn 24 hours, and even though there wasn't much to pack, I still needed to do it. As awful as it was.

JPOV

My car wouldn't start and I couldn't figure out why. I spent half of my day trying to fix it and felt bad because I know Bella was probably siting at home watching TV bored out of her mind. I kicked my car and saw a light come in the garage shine on the hood and heard Quil's shoes.

"Jake, I thought you were taking Bella out today. What happened?"

"My fucking car won't start. I don't know what's wrong with it. I was supposed to pick Bella up at 12 and it's 5 now. Shit" I kicked the car again. "I texted her at 11 and told her I would pick her up around 6. How am I supposed to get this fixed in an hour?" I hit the car door with my fist and Quil shook his head.

"Well I don't know what your plans were for today, but I was about to go over to Embry's house and we were going to pick up Kim and Clair to go to the bonfire at First Beach. You guys should come. Just pick Bella up on your bike and go there" I rolled under my car.

"Bella doesn't like my bike. In fact she hates it."

"I know, but just imagine her on your bike, clutching on to your waist for dear life, wearing your jacket..." He said sounding dreamy-like. An image of Bella popped in my head and it looked pretty good.

"What time is the bonfire?"

"Six." I let out a long drag of breath. I did like surprising Bella...

"Alright. Let me go and get cleaned up. Whose gonna be there?"

"Us, Jared, Sam, Paul, Leah, Seth you know the guys. Were finally on summer break so we wanted to celebrate." I got out from under the car and closed the hood. Quil was walking out the door.

"Trust me man, it'll be fine" He closed the garage door and I headed upstairs to take my shower.

BPOV

When I was in the kitchen making my sandwhich, done with my packing, I heard a rumbling outside the window.

I went to the sink and looked through the window to see Jake getting off his bike. _Hell. No. _I left a note for Charlie and went outside.

"Jake, you brought your bike? You know I hate that thing" He walked up to my porch.

"I know, but my car is busted and this is the only other trasportation available."

"I would have driven my truck..."

"No way! I wanted to pick _you_ up. C'mon, hop on." He went back to his bike and patted his seat a mischevious smile on his face.

"Jake, I can't..."

"Bella, it's the only transportation we have" He shrugged "You're with me. You'll be fine. Oh, here, take my jacket. It's getting kinda cold" I walked over and reluctantly put his jacket on and he laughed at me. The jacket was so big and heavy I had to slouch. I hit him on the shoulder.

"Shut up Jake!" I took the helmet and sat down, wraping my arms around his waist and resting my head on his back. He looked back, smirked and chuckled before we left.

We got to First Beach and I saw Quil and Embry with their girlfriends around a bonfire, but I also noticed a lot of people I didn't know. Jake introduced me to them and we sat around the fire roasting marshmellows. I was sitting comfortably next to Jake and Kim, laughing at a joke Jake made when Paul asked him a question.

JPOV

"So, Jake, is Bella your girlfirend or something?" Everyone grew quiet and stared at us. With the light from the fire, I saw the crimson get deeper in her cheecks.

"No actually, I uh have a boyfriend. We've been dating for almost year." They nodded their heads and went back to their roasting and talking. Paul reminded me about my plan.

"Actually, Bella, I need to talk to you about him. I don't think..."

"Look, Jake, I know you don't like Edward, but you won't convince me to break up with him. I love him and he loves me."

"But Bella I really think..."

"Jake, I should tell you. I'm going to New York this summer. I have an internship and I'm staying for 2 months. I leave tomorrow" She played in the sand with her feet. "I was gonna tell you when I got home, but I don't want to leave the state knowing that I had a fight with you. So can we please just enjoy the night?" I reluctantly nodded my head yes and she went back to roasting her marshmellow and talking to Kim.

From that one conversation, I knew that I didn't have a chance with her. I just needed to face facts and give up. Quil was right; I missed my chance. And even though he encouranged me to chase after her, I couldn't break her heart. I loved her to much to do that. She was in love with her boyfriend and as badly as I wanted her not to be, I tried a million times before to get her to see otherwise and it never worked. He was wrong for her, and if I couldn't have her it would be best to just protect her heart. If she wasn't in love with me now, than she never really was.

When the fire went out, we said our goodbyes and I took Bella home and walked her to her porch.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"Yeah, it is." She started to take off my jacket.

"No you keep it. You never know when you might need it again." She pulled it back on her shoulders and blushed, thanking me.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells"

"I'm gonna miss you too Jake. Promise you'll call everyday okay?" I nodded my head

"Yeah, I promise" I gave her a hug and felt her arms around my waist again. I looked up to the sky whispered "Why?" and I let her go. Before I left, I looked her in the eyes and walked off the porch.

"You be careful okay Bella?" She giggled quoting her father

"Always am" We both laughed. We both knew she was only ever carefull when she was asleep. She unlocked the front door and started walking in.

"Bye Bella" She looked back and waved goodbye before closing the door. I started my bike and went back home, whising I kissed her goodbye.

**Review! Reviews keep me writing. They keep me motivated. So click the "Review this chapter" link below and Review, Review, REVIEW! I will take the good and the bad. Just review. Go! Why are you still reading this? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters.**_

BPOV

I arrived at the Seattle Airport a 4 a.m. Monday morning. Charlie used his police badge so that I could cut in front of the baggage and the security check line, even though he wasn't supposed to. Because of his act of kindness, I was really early for my flight, which wouldn't arrive until 5. I didn't eat breakfast so I decided to get some pizza. When I ordered it, I felt my phone buzz in my was Jake.

_hey bells. just wanted 2 say have a nice trip._

I put the phone back in my pocket and smiled while I got my pizza. When I went back to my seat, Charlie was sleep, so I had the whole two slices to myself. When the flight attendant made the announcement that it was time to board the plane, I woke Charlie up and gathered my things. He rubbed his eyes and helped me with my overnight bag. He stood right in front of me.

"Well, Bells, looks like it's time for you to go." He pulled me into a tight hug I wasn't ready for and I could swear I heard him sobing. "I'm gonna miss you Bells" He kissed the top of my head and pulled me away his chest, kissing my forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you to dad." He smiled

"You just called me dad" There was a sparkle in his eye. My face got red and I moved my hair behind my ear.

"Uh, yeah. Huh, I guess I did" I looked at him and he tried to whipe under his eye as fast as he could. We just looked at each other with stupid smiles on our faces. After a while, we laughed.

"Don't forget to call me when you get there. And please Bella, for me and your mom, be careful" I nodded my head and walked towards the flight attendant. When I gave her my ticket, I looked back and saw Charlie. He winked and I smiled giving him one more wave before I walked toward the plane.

* * *

After 5 hours of drinking Ginger Ale and eating Munchies, we landed at the JFK Airport. I was so nervous about being on my own for the first time, especially in a state halfway across the coutry where I new no one. When I walked out of the airport, there was a man holding a sign saying "Penguin Publisher's Interns" I walked towards the man and showed him my pass. He directed me to a white van and took my bags.

I opened the door and noticed 3 other people sitting. There was a caramel colored guy listening to his iPod, an Indian girl and an Asian girl talking to each other. I stepped in and introduced myself to everyone. The caramel guy's name was Mason, The Indian girl's name was Cleo and the Asian girl's was named Trina.

I sat next to the caramel guy and we hit it off immediately. He told me he's from San Diego, California and, just like me, was going into his senior year of high school. His mom is Black and his dad is White and they both wanted him to become an engineer. But he wants to become a publisher and open his own publishing house one day. While we were waiting for a 5th person when Cleo started asking me questions.

She asked the usual; my age, the city and state I live in, and what I wanted to do when I got older. I was about to ask her some questions when a Latino guy, Alex, opened the door. He waved to everyone and introduced himself while the man holding the sign went on the driever's side. He was going to take us to a house owned by Penguin for interns.

From the 30 minute car trip, I learned that Trina was born in Japan and lived there her whole life and wanted to become a publisher like Mason, Cleo was born in India but was raised in the UK and moved to New Jersey a year ago with her dad and other dad becuase they wanted to "try something diffrent " and Alex was born in America and lived in Arizona. His parents are American also, but both of his parent's parents originated from El Salvador.

When we got to the house, I was amazed by what I saw. It was just like the houses you see on the Real World. Everything was colorful and each room was diffrent. There were three beds in each room so, of course, the girls slept in one room while the boys slept in another. Groceries would be provided for us but we would have to make our own food. The driver/sign guy (A.K.A. Brandon) was going to be our chaperone for the next two months. He told us that tomorrow we would go to Penguin to meet everyone who worked there and have our orientation.

I was so happy, I didn't know what to do. I remembered I needed to call Charlie, Renee, Edward, Jacob and Jessica to tell them I made it safely. I told them everything from the other interns to the house and how excited I was. My parents, Jake and Jess wished me luck while Edward said it was a good thing I was away for a while. I had no idea how to take that, so I let it go.

When we all got settled in, we watched some pay per view movies, ate some popcorn, drank some soda and learned a little bit more about each other before we went to bed really early, all tired from our day.

* * *

Two months flew by fast! It was amazing how much fun I had on this trip. Cleo and I became really close while she and Mason got even closer. One conversation we had was about Edward and all the good, and bad, things he does to me. Things such as not looking me in the eyes, ignoring me and not really showing me he cared. She seemed to believe that I should break up with him, but I told her that we loved each other and that outweighed all the bad.

We were all offered an extended stay into late August to continue working at Penguin, and I was the only one who declined. I missed my family and friends to much. The director of the internship program gave me a week to give him my final decision and I told him I would think about it.

When I had 5 days left to decide, Jessica called at 3 in the morning, New York time, and I couldn't comprehend what she was saying because I was so groggy. My eyes shot up when she started talking about Edward.

"Bella, I went out to the movies tonight with Mike and I saw Eward there!"

"Okay, and...?"

"He wasn't there alone. He was there with a girl" I got really paniked, but I remembered he had sisters.

"Jess, he was probably there with one of his sisters"

"No! Bella! I would have known it was one of them. When we saw them in the theatre, we left the movie early and waited for them outside to get a better look at the girl. What he did to this girl didn't register as 'I'm with my sister...'" I sat up, scared of she was about to tell me.

"Bella, I'm sorry to say this, but he kissed her" She said it so low that if I wasn't clutching my phone to my ear I would have never heard it.

"Wha... What?"

"Bella, I'm sorry." I had to walk out of the room so no one could see me crying.

"He kissed her when they got outside and he held her hand, walking her to his car. I guess he figured since it was so late to see a movie, no one would see them together. Mike said he's seen the girl at school, one of the 10th grade sluts that we don't pay attention to." My mouth was wide open at this point. I couldn't believe my boyfriend, my Edward, cheated on me with a whore from school.

"Bella, I'm..." I hung up the phone. I didn't want to hear anyone say my name. I didn't want to hear anyone talk. I needed the silence from the house. I paced back and forth across the kitchen floor and I was pulling my hair while I shook my head. There's no way he could have cheated on me, no way! I wanted to scream so bad I had to blow air through my clutched teeth. Every puff followed with a tear. By the time Cleo came downstairs, my face was sweaty, my eyes were puffy and I was lying on the floor in fetal position. I wasn't puffing anymore, I was full out crying.

"Oh, Bella. What happened?" She ran to my side and pulled me into her lap. She was rocking me back and forth like my mother used to do when I was little.

"Edward cheateed on me..." Sob "With the school slut" She held me tighter and kept making shushing sounds. She didn't want me to wake up Brandon. I told her everything Jessica said and she pulled away from me, looking at my eyes.

"Bella, were going to take the day off tomorrow and I'm going to stay with you here while you confront Edward about this in the morning. Okay? I'm not gonna leave you."

She kept rocking me until I finally stopped crying. We went back upstairs and she put me to bed. She told me we would work everything out in the morning. I was to distraught to do anything tonight.

In the morning, Cleo told Brandon that i wasn't feeling well and asked if the two of us could stay in the house. One look at me and he was okay with it. Mason, Alex and Trina all gave me hugs and told me I was going to be okay. I didn't hug them back. They had no idea what was going on in my life right now.

After Cleo and I ate breakfast, I got up and took a long, hot bath, and washed my face. My eyes were even redder than this morning from me crying in the tub. I went downstairs to watch TV when Cleo took the remote and handed me my cell phone. I looked at her and shook my head.

"No, I'm not ready to call him"

"Bella, if you don't call him, you won't know the full truth."

"Why can't I call him tomorrow?"

"Because if nothing happened, and your friend Jess was just lying to you, then you could be moping around the house all day for nothing"

"Jess wouldn't lie to me. Shes one of my best friends" She put the phone in my hand.

"Let's find out" I looked at her, fear in my eyes from what I might hear on the other side of the phone. I found Edward's number in my contacts and cliked on it. My hands were shaking like crazy. When I heard the dial tone I stood up and turned my back to Cleo.

"Hello?" I held my breath, I didn't know what to say.

"Bella? Hello?" I closed my eyes and the question just came out of my mouth.

"Edward, did you cheat on me?" I turned and looked at Cleo, fear in my eyes. He took a long drag of breath and held it before he let it out.

"Bella, I need you to listen to me"

**Cliffy! Don't you just love those? Did Eddy cheat on Bella? Or is Jeess lying? I hope he cheated on her, so then I could stop writing about him. Lets see how the story unfolds in the next chapter shall we?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own anything written by Stephanie Meyer**_. **These words, however, are all mine.**

**Also, I'm having a poll on my page. I'm debating on weather or not I should have werewolves and vampires or keep the characters all human. This fanfic is for you, so tell me what you want. Whichever has the most votes will determine the future of this story. So choose wisely. Poll ends Saturday night and an update will be up on Sunday. Happy Voting!**

"Bella, I need you to listen to me" I nodded my head, as if he were here, and sat next to Cleo holding her hand.

"I don't know who told you I cheated, but..." I looked at Cleo trying to hold back tears.

"I did, and I want to break up." He didn't hesitate to say it and he had no remorse in his confession.

"What?"

"I said, I want to break up with you Bella." I held Cleo's hand tighter and I tried to stay as calm as possible, but the tears ran so fast down my face and my voice was breaking.

"Why?" I couldn't believe he was doing this over the phone.

"Why?" He asked the question as if it were obvious "Because Bella, you won't put out. We have been going out for a year, and I still haven't had sex with you. I've wasted a year being with you, not having sex while I went out on ONE date and got exactly what I've been waiting for. If you didn't have sex with me by now, you never would."

"You went out with me because you wanted to have sex with me?" Shock was written all over my face. I wanted to throw the phone across the room, then put it in the oven. I wasn't even sad anymore. I chaneled my inner Jacob and just really wanted to punch something.

"Edward, I can't believe this. We love each other, we..."

"No Bella, you love me. Ever noticed how I didn't say those words back to you? Bella, you wouldn't put out and I'm over you. We're over"

"You're just gonna break up with me over the phone?" I stood up and paced across the living room my face getting hotter and hotter.

"You're halfway across the fucking country! And honestly, the sooner you're off my back, the better"

"My dad told you to take care of me."

"He never liked me and he was never gonna like me. But that doesn't even matter. Bella, it's over." And with that, he hung up the phone. I dropped to the floor and went into fetal position, literally crying my eyes out. Cleo tried to comfort me, but I wouldn't let her. I just layed there and cried. These thoughts started running through my head. Why didn't I see it before? All the things he did to me? God, I've been so stupid! How could I have been so fucking stupid? I went upstairs and got in my bed to go to sleep. I was to embarrased to be in the same room with her. I slept for the next two days.

3rd Person POV

After resting for two days, Bella decided to take the extended internship with Penguin and stay in New York until the penultimate week of August. She had school the week after on the 28th. She was still very depressed about her and Edward's situation and only told her parents about it. She figured it would be best that no one know they broke up until the frist day of school when rumors sarted swirling. Cleo tried to get close to her again, but Bella really just wanted to be alone. She finnaly gave in her last week in New York, realizing that Edward wasn't the greatest guy and he's the biggest douchebag in the world. She had an emotional farewell to Mason, Alex, Trina and especially Cleo who help her through her hard times. When she made it home, she called Jacob and Jessica to tell them she made it safely. She was proud that she hadn't cried the whole week.

BPOV

Charlie wished me luck on my way to school. I was going to be strong. I wasn't going to shy away from people. There was no point in hiding; when they see me arrive in my truck alone, not holding his hand or making eye cantact with him the whole day, the rumors would be confirmed. If people asked how I was doing, I would simply say "I'm fine, thanks" smile, walk away and head to my next class.

During lunch, I sat with my friends and they all talked about things other than their summer which was helpful and I was grateful for them, but that didn't stop the eyes that were on me all day. When school was over, I saw Edward holding a girl's hand, walking her to his car. When they got there, he leaned her up against the car and whispered in her ear before kissing her lips. She smiled and got in the car and I walked away before anyone could see my swelling eyes.

It's not that I still loved him, that was for sure, just the horrible way he broke up with me. All the things he said about me made me hate myself.

JPOV

I was working on my bike when I got a call from Embry.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Dude, Bella's at school crying in the girl's locker room." I stopped what I was doing.

"Kim called and told me that she and Clair stayed late after practice and were headed to the locker room when they heard Bella crying." I cleaned my hands.

"Why aren't one of her friends there with her? Why is she crying?"

"Dude, it's after 5 on the first day of school. Who would want to stay after school? And besides, no one really knows. There's a rumor that Ed-weirdo broke up with her and..." I hung up the phone and drove my car to Forks High as fast as I could.

When I got there, I asked a couple of people where the girl's locker room was. They pointed the way and I saw Kim and Clair standing by the door listening to Bella cry. I ran through the doors and saw Bella sitting on a bench in front of the lockers crying.

BPOV

I heard feet run, then stop. I looked up to see Jacob studying my whole body. I instantly felt insecure all over again.

"Bella" He began to walk towards me with his hands streched out. I turned and walked towards the showers.

"Get away from me Jacob! I don't need you here! Leave me alone!" When I got to one I dropped my bag outside the curtans and turned the water on; needing to feel the cold water run down my back. Before I stepped in, Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you stop and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" We were both in the shower stall, but I was the only one halfway in the water. I looked up at him.

"Nothing's wrong with me" I tried to be calm, but my eyes kept failing me as tears continued to run down my face.

"Tell me now or I walk out and I don't come back" Jake had no idea how much I needed him right now.

"It's Edward okay? He broke up with me over the phone last month because I wouldn't put out. He said going out with me was a mistake." I analyzed what he said to me. "I'm a mistake." He looked at me with sincere eyes and pain evident all over his body.

"You are not a mistake" He said in a low voice still looking in my eyes.

"Yes I am!" I looked down at my feet and shook my head. I got further into the cold water letting it wet my hair and face and looked at his chest. "Nobody wants me"

"That's not true. I want you" Before I could understand what he said Jake pulled me into a kiss. A passionate, long awaited kiss. I kissed him back, forgetting about all my troubles and feeling all this pain get washed away with the water rolling down my back.

We parted and I looked at him. He looked at me back, except looking deeper into my eyes than anyone ever did. I pulled him into the water and kissed him harder than I could have imagined. His hand moved down the small of my back, resting there. He was trying to be considerate about my feelings, but I wasn't having it. I moved one of his hands lower down my body while my other hand was tangled in his hair.

I felt his toungue press against my lips and I granted him entrance, feeling for the firts time what a true kiss actually felt like. His lips were moist from the water and his toungue was warm from his body heat. We stopped only for a second to catch our breath. When both of his hands were under my butt, he lifted me up and placed me on the wall. My head rolled back as he kissed and sucked on my neck. He pulled way and connected his forehead with mine.

"Do you know how long I've been wanting to do that Isabella?" he said in a husky, deeper than ususla voice. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I love you." I closed my eyes and took in the scent of him, trying to register what he just said to me. He kissed both of my eye lids.

"I have loved you since the day my dad took that picture of us palying in the mud." I giggled. My hands were still tangled in his hair. The cold water was still rolling down our backs, his face, his lips, his chest.

"Jacob, we were 5"

"I don't care" He shook his head "From that day on, I knew I couldn't live with out you. I would die for you Bella" I looked at him. _Really_ looked at him.

"Well let's hope it never comes to that because I can't imagine living on this Earth without you." I kissed his forehead. "I love you, too, Jacob Black" With that he spun me around, my legs still wrapped around his waist, and kissed me one last time before turning off the water. he slowly put me down on the tile floor.

"What that jerk did to you Bella..." he closed his eyes and shook his heard fiercely. "Baby, I would never do that to you. I could never hurt your heart or see you cry. I'm gonna show you that I can do better than him. I'm gonna show you how much I love you. You are my world Bella" He kissed my forehead. "God you have no idea how badly I have been wanting to say that" I smiled and hugged him crying for the last time. Not because of Edward and what he did to me, but because I knew I was in better hands being with Jacob.

"Thank you, Jake" I whispered the words in his chest and played with his soaked shirt. He put his head on top of mine, inhailing my scent.

"Mmmm. Strawberries." I smiled "C'mon Bells. We gotta get you in some warm clothes so I can take you home" I took his hand and walked towards my locker so I could get my gym clothes and put them on. When we got there I looked down at our interlocked fingers and kissed the top of his hand.

"I am home"

**There you go, what we've all been waiting for. Don't forget to vote on wether or not I sould have werewolves and vampires or keep all the characters as is. Edward will be back later, but Bella's heart now and forever belongs to Jacob so don't get worried! You have till Saturday night to for all the reviews, alerts and favorites! They keep me writing!**


End file.
